


[Vid] One War

by giandujakiss



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  We Do What We're Told by Peter Gabriel<br/>Summary:  "They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers."<br/>Length: 3:05</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/687594.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/473229.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] One War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/gifts).



**Password to view:** manticore


End file.
